Cats are athletic, agile, and energetic creatures. They are also popular as pet animals in many households. Cats, as part of their nature, need stimulation and activity. Helping cats exercise and stimulating them affords them mental benefits like reduced stress and anxiety, improved mood, and leads to overall healthier and better lives. Cats also have a natural urge to scratch. Scratching helps cats stretch and relax, and also allows them to shed old claw sheaths and sharpen new claws.
Many cat owners resort to scratching toys that allow cats to entertain themselves, whilst giving them the ability to scratch as well. However, each cat has different preferences. Finding the right cat scratch toy is important. For example, the effectiveness of a cat scratch toy is dependent on the size of the toy, the shape of the toy, the material used, and even the newness of the toy. Cat owners therefore, have to consider these various factors and select a cat toy accordingly. Cat owners can never be certain of what toy their cat(s) will like, until the toy is actually played with by the cat. This is problematic because cat owners may invest in the purchase of a toy, only to find out that their cat is not interested in the toy. Moreover, a cat may initially find interest in a new toy, but such interest can quickly wane.
Accordingly, a need exists for a cat toy which is configurable, keeps the interest of a cat, and provides the cat a resilient surface to scratch.